The New Car
by Bakukirby27
Summary: Kinda a crack-shot fick something...Just Read On!


**(A/N) Please read on.**

**DISCLAIMER:  
****DISCLAIMER:**  


Today was a pretty normal day in Elmore junior high. the sun was shining. Birds chirping all around and of course, Richard refused to move from his spot on the couch.

Just plain normal.

"Dude, I think Mr. Dad's dead." Darwin said to Gumball while poking the overweight rabbit's cheek. "Naw, He's just sleeping because he ate too many chips. He'll wake up soon." Gumball reassured his brother kicking his feet up and turning on the T.V.

"No dude, he's really dead. I can't hear a heart bea-"

"DARWIN!" Gumball shouted grabbing his cheeks. "Mmph!" Darwin shouted grabbing his arms and shoving him off.

"Dude! what's your-"

"I just had the greatest idea ever." Gumball said climbing on the armrest on the side.

"Wha-"

"Let's go buy a car!"

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"I said-" "I know what you said!" Darwin yelled. "Then what's your prob?" Darwin placed a hand... Err, Fin. On his forehead and sighed loudly. "Well for starters, Mr. Dad could be dead and all you can think about is getting a car. Second, We're too short to drive a car." "Aw, so what? I'll just take his I.D. too."

"Short..."

"What?" Gumball asked.

"I said 'Too short'. Even if they somehow believe we're old enough to drive, how are we gonna drive anyway?"

"Simple. I'll take the wheel and you take the pedals."

"No gumball, No." Darwin said crossing his arms. "Aw C'mon! Don't be a square!" "No gumball. Not this time." Darwin said turning his back to him. "We are not going to buy a car. And if you do, I'll tell Mrs. Mom" "And that's exactly why your coming with me!" Gumball said grabbing his arm and heading towards the door.

"No!"

"Will you stop being a baby and-"

"What if Mrs. Mom comes home early and we're not here? She'll Flip out, Know we took Mr. Dad's I.D. and kill BOTH of us!"

"We'll tell her we were kidnapped."

"And you really think she'll believe that..."

"Yup!" Gumball said happily grabbing his dad's wallet. "Well you go and 'Get a car' while i stay home and try to fix Mr. Dad!" Darwin said rubbing Richard's cheeks."Okay, okay. But i know you'll come around sooner or later."

"Yeah right." Darwin said rolling his eyes.

"Just one little detail i forgot to tell you..."

"And what would that be?" Darwin asked. Gumball scanned the room before whispering into Darwin's ear.

"..."

"..."

"R-really?" Darwin asked

"And if your lucky, You might be able to hitch up 2." Gumball explained.

"T-two?!"

"Maybe even more if its a convertible."

"..."

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TALKED ME INTO STEALING A CAR!" Darwin shouted slamming on the breaks in front of a Stop sign. "Can you explain how we Stole a car, Darwin?"

"Well for starters, We bought the car with Mr. Dad's money. and since it's his money it's technically HIS car, and we just drove off with it!"

"Your point?" Gumball asked.

"My point is IS THAT WE HAVE TO GET OFF THIS CAR BEFORE WE GET ARRESTED!"

"Pfft." Gumball said making a funny face. "We're only kids. and the law states that you can't arrest a kid."

"Well... Yes that is true. Bu-"

"Dude! dude!" Gumball said pulling him up on the drivers seat.

"Check out the ladies~"

"Girl's?! Where?!"

"Over there." Gumball said pointing at a large hill with a tree on top. "... I can't see any girls." Darwin said squinting his eyes. "Ah, you may not be able to, But i know penny when i see her." Gumball sighed placing an elbow on the wheel. "But... What if they ask about the car." Darwin asked. Gumball let out a low chuckle before saying "Oh, I got that covered." He pulled out a bucket of paint and a paintbrush and stared at Darwin for a minute. "... Oh! i get it! you got it 'Covered'! Ha ha! that's a... A good one... Because... Ya know, the paint..."

"..."

"Yea, let's just get this over with..."

* * *

"Look convincing?" Gumball asked showing off his now Green body. "I guess, but why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Darwin asked. "Because girls like dudes without shirts. Like in the T.V. shows. Which reminds me." Gumball said reaching over to the radio and turning on the dial. "Are we gonna sing?" "No." Gumball said. "Girls like music that's about politics and teenagers." "So?" Darwin asked. "You have much to learn Son Darwin..."

"So much to learn..."

~Me and you, Against the world!~

"Nope." Gumball said turning the dial again.

~-Every landscape calling me,~

"No." Darwin said.

~I'm an owl, Silence you narwhal!~

"... I don't know..."

~And we will see, How godless of a nation we have become.~

"Too political."

-Two, Hours later...-

"Dude, i think the car battery is dead..." Darwin said pressing as many buttons on the car as he could. "It's not dead! Its just hungry!" Gumball said jumping out of the car and pulling out a burger he bought earlier. Popping open the hood of the car and tossing it inside. He then signaled for Darwin to turn it on. To which he did and it started up normally. "See? Now the radio should wo-"

**'KRACK'**

"What was that?" Darwin asked.

"Oh, that? That's just how a car says 'Mmm'!"

**'SNAP!'**

"Aw, Geez."

"Now what?" Darwin shouted.

"You umm...You remember when we got this car, I told you that if i say 'The rest of it', you jump out of the car?"

"Yeah. I remember... Ah, the good old days...Your eyes used to be smaller and p-"

"THE REST OF IT! THE REST OF IT!" Gumball shouted.

"Rest of what?"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-" Gumball shouted as he pulled Darwin out of the car to a nearby tree. They ducked their heads as the car Somehow, Exploded. Sending chunks of metal all over the park. A few minutes later, They came out of hiding and stared at what was left of the car.

"Oh crap..." Gumball muttered on a low tone.

"I know..." Darwin said. "...You said a swear!"

"DARWIN!"

**To be continued...**

**A/N Ello guys, Baku again. Now before anyone says anything, Yes. I will continue this. To lexboss if your somehow reading this, Yes. i am working on my other gumball story and before you somehow ask, No. There is no point in PM'ing me because I'm WAYYYYY too busy with other fics to get back to you. So wait a bit before you click that send message button... DON'T DO IT-**

** - Bakukirby27 (Hey, i wasn't done yet!)**

**DISCLAIMER:  
How can party rock be in the house if everyone's outside?**


End file.
